


65 shots

by yuzutori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lust at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzutori/pseuds/yuzutori
Summary: sorry ijsut needed to post this





	65 shots

**Author's Note:**

> if you take this seriously im gonna beat you to death

Stracci:HEY FUCKASS YOU JUST LEFT ME ALONE WHAT THE HELL.

Riley:*hic* oh her stracki.I mean *hic* stracciatella hehe how’s it going.

Stracci:RILEY YOUR DRUNK AS FUCK HOW MAN SHOTS DID YOU FUKING DRINK!?

Riley: Uhh um 65.


End file.
